The present invention relates to an upper torso harness, specifically to provide stability and compression resistance to the participant of a sporting activity. The present invention allows the user to connect a protective scarf or fabric sleeve to the harness and adjust the protection and covering to encompass the neck, chin and lower head.
Compression harnesses are used for a variety of recreation and commercial purposes. Recreational uses include mountain climbing and exploration of caves, while commercial purposes may include high-rise window washing and emergency service rescues. A great variety of harnesses exist in the marketplace. Some harnesses, particularly those used for commercial purposes, may be full-body harnesses, which include shoulder and chest straps as well as a waist band and leg loops. Other harnesses may have only a simple waist band such as might be worn as a safety harness by a person participating in climbing wall activities.
A compression harness used in the method of the present invention is a new and novel approach to be used in a variety of environments. Sports enthusiasts and participants may wear the present invention for purely aesthetic reasons, while other participants may utilize the present invention to offer additional support to muscle tension and responsiveness.
The primary purpose of any harness, whether for recreation or commercial use, is to prevent gravity from having an adverse effect on the climber or user. However, this present invention, classified as a harness, makes no claim to prevent or support the forces of gravity from asserting itself on the participant and user. As such, this harness is focused on providing compression support and certain aesthetics to the user.
Known harnesses provide for a number of adjustments to allow the user to fit the harness to the participant's body. While a number of harnesses are known which have adjustable leg loops, wherein the girth of the leg loop may be adjusted about the user's thigh, known harnesses do not allow for the adjustment of the rise, which, as used herein in the case of a climbing harness, is the distance between the waistband and the leg loops. Additionally, a full body harness may have similar adjustable loops for chest, head and arm insertion. The previously known solution to this problem has been to provide leg loops which are detachable from a waist band, and for manufacturers to provide the leg loop assembly in a variety of sizes. However, the current invention looks toward comfort and neck protection from the elements, allowing the scarf covering to stay in place without the need for a bulky additional shirt or protective torso covering.
Similarly, there are other performance garments and apparel that provide users and participants with neck and head coverings. However, these options and apparel do not provide a solution for the drag and uncomfortable fit of an additional shirt or apparel covering on the participant's torso.
U.S. Patent Application No.: 1998/018039 (PCT/US1998/018039) (WO01999013947) relates to an invention that provides a full body harness which utilizes a reduced number of components thereby simplifying construction and reducing manufacturing costs. The harness has only four pieces of webbing, two identical shoulder straps and two identical leg straps. These shoulder straps and leg straps are connected to two uniquely designed, multi-functional hip plates. The harness also has a standard back pad and a standard shoulder strap retainer. While the publication discloses a system and harness that may provide additional protection from a fall or a climbing accident, it does not address the needs the present invention undertakes. There is no option for a detachable scarf or head covering, no intended location for a team logo or crest on the harness, and compression fabric integrated in the design.
U.S. Publication No.: 2013/0192923 relates to an apparatus so designed that when properly used may aid in the prevention of injury and or even death. This device is so designed that a fallen hunter is left hanging facing the tree, allowing mobility and movement. With the attached (DOWN E-Z) device, one may lower himself to the ground with little or no effort. This final step is very important due to the documented factual records of hunters dying while being left hanging for hours and blood begins to clot. This publication discloses a safety harness used mostly by tree stand Hunters with a Descender attachment for self-controlled lowering one's self to the ground in case of an accidental fall. However, the present invention does not act as harness for descending heights, but rather acts as a support and compression harness for athletic activity to provide compression support and protection from cold and other elements for the head, chin and neck areas of the body.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/347,386 (U.S. Publication No. 2013/0175117) relates to an upper body harness portion for converting a seat-style harness to a full body harness. The upper body harness portion includes a front lower component, a rear lower component, and an upper torso component having elongated first, second and third webbings. The ends of the first and second webbings are detachably securable to opposite sides of the front and rear or side portions of the seat-style harness waist belt, respectively. The third webbing forms a closed loop which, when worn, extends over a wearer's shoulders on opposite sides of the wearer's head. First and second connectors are slidably connected to the third webbing, with the first connector also being slidably connected to the first webbing adjacent the front of a wearer and the second connector being slidably connected to the second webbing adjacent the back of a wearer. The publication does not disclose a detachable head and neck scarf as does the present invention. The publication is focused on securing the lower torso with optional upper torso straps. This is a distinction from the present invention, which only considers upper torso and chest harness elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,522,918 relates to a rescue harness that is a personal use device for donning by an individual requiring escape from an elevated location in a building structure or the like. The harness includes a front latch and bracket having a removable combination glass cutter and hammer, and a removable explosive charge. A rope brake is also secured to the bracket, and a rope passes through the brake. The user of the harness removes the glass cutter and hammer combination, and scribes an opening on a glass window panel. The explosive charge is placed on the glass in the scribed area. A timer permits the user to momentarily leave the immediate vicinity. The hammer is used to break out any remaining glass shards after the explosion blows out the scribed area of glass. The user exits the structure through the hole in the panel, using the rope brake to control his or her descent. The present invention, however, does not act as harness for descending heights, but rather acts as a support and compression harness for athletic activity with a detachable head and neck scarf.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/175,982 (U.S. Publication No. 20120260386) relates to a suit that includes a hard upper torso having a visor and providing an entry opening and shoulder apertures. An interface includes a harness supporting a load plate. The harness is configured to be secured to a subject. A primary life support system is mounted to the hard upper torso and the primary life support system in a donned condition. A method of donning the suit is provided, which includes donning a harness that supports a load plate. A hard upper torso includes an entry opening through which the suit is entered. The load plate is positioned relative to the hard upper torso. A primary life support system is closed over the load plate to secure the primary life support system relative to the hard upper torso. The publication discloses an invention that focuses on supporting the torso when the user is carrying a load rather than compression and warmth as provided by the present invention. Furthermore, the two inventions are dissimilar due to the integration of a lower torso elements, which is not a functional element of the present invention.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/472,875 (U.S. Pat. No. 8,651,234) also relates to a device that includes a strap having first and second opposite ends. The strap defines first and second arm loop portions positionable about corresponding shoulders of the individual and being movable between a first open configuration allowing a corresponding shoulder to be positioned therein and a second configuration for capturing the corresponding shoulder to be positioned. The strap further defines first and second leg loop portions selectively receivable about legs of the wearer and adjustable via an adjustment mechanism to tighten the leg loop portions around the wearer's legs. A connection point defined by the first and second ends of the belt is operatively connected to the strap and is positionable about a waist of the individual. The publication does not disclose support via compression or a detachable head and neck scarf for warmth. The publication discloses an invention that focuses on a tightening mechanism based on the users weight. The present invention only considers compression of the upper torso, not the users weight or lower torso.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,091 relates to a full-body harness, with or without an integral support line, with the harness being adaptable for class I, class II, and/or class III service, and for use by safety personnel, such as firefighters, for example, for situations that call for emergency activity in areas where falls from an unsafe height are possible. This publication discloses an invention that provides support to a descending user from a certain height, while the present inventions intent is to provide compression support, warmth, and style in a minimal design for ease of use for the participant in an athletic activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,830 relates to a full body harness which can include curved webbing, a spreading back pad and/or leg buckles which improve the comfort, use and performance of the harness. Preferably, the harness uses five pieces of webbing, namely, two curved webbing shoulder straps, two identical leg straps, and a sub-pelvic strap. The harness can also have a spreading back pad which helps to keep the shoulder straps from riding up onto the neck of the wearer. Once again, the publication discloses an invention that provides support to a descending user from a certain height, while the present invention provides compression support, warmth, and style in a minimal design for ease of use for the participant in an athletic activity.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/507,588 (U.S. Publication No. 2013/0175118) relates to a full-body safety harness that is to be worn by a user, especially a user in a hostile environment. Which such full body safety harness comprises a torso surrounding portion with a D-ring for attaching a life line, two vertical shoulder straps, four straps that affixes to a pair of pants, and two leg supporting straps that clip around the legs. All portions of this safety harness extend over a portion of a person's body to retain the person within the full-body safety harness. The straps of this full-body safety harness are fabricated from a flexible material having an elastic extension in the range of 10%-25% under a tension load of approximately 100 newtons. This percentage of stretch of this full-body safety harness is controlled by additional static material that is stitched onto the straps in a controlled loop pattern. Yet again the publication discloses an a harness that provides support to a descending user from a certain height, while the present invention provides compression support, warmth, and style in a minimal design for ease of use for the participant in an athletic activity.
U.S. Publication No.: 2013/0160180 relates to the difficulty of an athlete to maintain comfortable overall body temperature, during different periods of exercise which result in variations of body temperature, by providing a garment of variable configuration and permeability. The garment of the invention includes a torso portion and a turtleneck portion. The turtleneck portion extends from the torso portion. The turtleneck portion includes a first panel made of a first material and a second panel made of a second material. The second material is more permeable than the first material. While the publication discloses a garment that may provide additional protection and warmth from the elements, it does not address the needs the present invention addresses regarding minimal design and fabric to hinder an athletic participant. Further, there is no option for a detachable scarf or head covering, no intended location for a team logo or crest on the harness, and compression fabric integrated in the design.
As such and in conclusion, insofar as the data represents and the research concludes, there is no harness option that provides a detachable scarf or neck and head covering to be used in athletic activity. The prior art discussion above does not disclose a product, or application or invention that is within the patent registry that fulfills all elements the present invention claims.